voldemort's dood
by magicwitch
Summary: omdat jk rowling iedereen maar laat dood gaan, worden er hier een paar mensen tot leven gewekt Harry ontmoet iemand die hem gaat helpen voldemort te verslaan en dat gaat lukken!
1. Chapter 1

**BEGIN:**

Dit zou hij alleen doen, dacht Harry.

Niemand kon hem hier bij helpen, niemand en hij zou niet meer terug keren naar Zweinstijn, nu Perkamentus er niet meer was zou het niet meer uitmaken.

Hermelien had nog veel brieven gestuurd om hem over te halen, Ron had gezegd dat hij met Harry mee wou, maar Harry wou hem niet blootstellen aan de gevaren die hem te wachten stonden.

Hij moest het alleen doen, waar hij ging beginnen, goede vraag, dacht hij.

Vaak had hij er over nagedacht over een manier om voldemort te doden, als hij alleen al Bellarix niet kon martelen, zou het dan bij hem lukken?

Nee, er moest een andere manier zijn, een makkelijkere manier.

In ieder geval, nu liep Harry door klein Zanikem, de straten die hij zou goed kende en die hij heel erg haatte, zagen er ineens triest uit, alsof ze rouwden om Harry, maar beloofde hij de straten, als ik het over leef zal ik tante Petunia bedanken, dankzij haar leef ik nu nog, en was is niet het eerste jaar al gedood, door Voldemort, ook al hadden ze hem niet goed behandelt, ze waren hem iets schuldig. Harry werd uit zijn gedachten geholpen toen hij een ploppend geluidje hoorde.

Iemand verschijnselde of verdwijnselde, er was iemand of iemand was hier geweest, er bekroop hem een angstig gevoel, _ze hielden hem in de gaten._ Wie? Goed – slechte mensen? Wat wilden ze?

Ik loop gewoon door, als ik klein Zanikem uit ben zullen we wel zien en inderdaad. Toen Harry klein zanikem uit was, sloegen ze toe.

'We hebben hem!' gilde een stem, die Harry herkende als de stem van Bellarix, 'Wat zal de heer blij zijn.'

Tegelijkertijd werden er verschijnende stralen op hem gericht.

Harry dacht dat ze hem met zeker wel tien man aan gevallen hadden.

Voldemort wou geen enkel risico maken zo te zien.


	2. chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 1:

Harry deed zijn ogen open.

Waar was hij?

Hij voelde zich in ieder geval heel erg stijf.

'Mooi, je bent wakker,' zei een stem die hij niet kon thuis brengen, 'Ik dacht dat je voor eeuwig bleef slapen.'

'Waar ben ik?' wist Harry moeizaam uit te brengen.

'Moeilijk uit te leggen,' zei de stem.

Harry deed voorzichtig zijn ogen open en keek in een bezorgt en tegelijkertijd lachend gezicht.

Het was een door de zon gebruind gezicht en het werd omlijst door mooie lange goedblonde haren.

'Hier, drinken,' zei ze en ze duwde zijn mond open om er vervolgens boterbier in te gieten. 'Het was erg gemeen, van ze, je was helemaal alleen in het donker en dan tegen 12 man. Dat had niemand kunnen winnen, gelukkig was ik er!' zei ze vrolijk.

Harry snapte er niet veel van, maar kreeg wel een lekker warm gevoel van het boterbier en hij viel weer in slaap.

De tweede keer dat Harry wakker werd was hij ergens anders, in een huis op een bed.

Nu voelde hij zich een stuk beter en ging recht op zitten, omdat hij zijn bril niet op had kon hij niet veel zien, maar hij lag in een woonkamer, een woonkamer die verdacht veel leek op die van zijn tante en oom.

Oh, nee, die persoon zou hem toch niet terug gebracht hebben naar zijn oom en tante!

Nee, dan zou hij niet in de woonkamer op het bed van Dirk liggen, bedacht hij opgelucht.

'Heej, je bent weer wakker!' zei de vrouw met het goudblonde haar.

Ze ging op het uiteinde van Dirk's bed zitten en rijkte zijn bril aan.

Harry zette hem snel op.

'Wie ben je?' vroeg hij.

'Ik ben Ramona Zwarts en wie ben jij?'

Harry keek haar verbaasd aan.

'Harry Potter.'

'Wat leuk.' Zei ze.

'Maar, als je me hier een heb gebracht weet je toch wel dat ik Harry Potter ben?'

'Ja, dat wist ik ook,' antwoordde ze luchtig, ' maar het is altijd leuker om je zelf voor te stellen niet?'

Harry gaf maar geen antwoord, maar daar had ze ook niet verwacht, want ze babbelde rustig verder, 'je tante is ontvoerd en je oom en neef zijn haar zoeken.'

'Waarom?' vroeg Harry vol ongeloof.

'Nou, kijk, je ging zo maar weg, zonder iets tegen je vrienden te zeggen en die waren bezorgt en hebben je tante ontvoerd, want ze dachten dat zij daar iets mee te maken had – je verdwijning.' Ze moest glimlachen, 'je hebt geweldige vrienden, Harry.'

'Weten ze dat ik hier ben?' vroeg Harry.

'Nee, dat wou je liever niet, anders had je wel tegen je gezegd dat je weg ging.'

Ze keek hem ernstig aan, 'Je moet niet zomaar weg gaan, zonder iemand te waarschuwen. Het is veel te gevaarlijk nu.'

'Maar… Kijk wat ik moet doen is gewoon heel gevaarlijk en ik wil hun er niet bij betrekken.' Harry wist niet of ze hem wel zou begrijpen, ze zou vast niet weten wat hij moest doen.

'Ik weet dat het gevaarlijk is, maar je moet je leven niet riskeren – niet daarvoor.'

'Je weet niet wat ik moet doen,' zei Harry boos, 'Dat weten alleen ik en Perkamentus.'

'Dacht je dat?' vroeg ze hem verbaasd, 'dacht je dat jij alleen wist dat hij gruizelementen had? Alleen jij?' ze lachte verbitterd, 'Nee, Harry, ik dacht echt dat je slimmer was.'

Harry voelde zich gekwetst. Ramona moest er om lachen.

'Weet je wat? Ik help jou, maar dan moet je mij ook met iets helpen,' zei geheimzinnig.

'Wat?'

'Dat hoor je nog wel.'

Harry wist niet wat hij anders zou moeten doen dan 'ja' knikken, misschien liet ze hem hier dan wel gewoon achter…


	3. Chapter 3

Zo liep Harry nu voor de tweede keer het tuinpad af, maar nu was hij niet alleen.

Ramona zou met hem mee gaan en dat gaf hem weer hoop.

'Kan je verschijnselen?' vroeg ze.

'Nee, ik houd meer van vliegen.'

Ze moest er om lachen.

'Waarom lach je?' vroeg Harry boos.

'Gewoon, verschijnselen is veel makkelijker, je bent er veel sneller,' en tegelijkertijd pakte ze Harry hand vast en verschijnselde.

'Waar zijn we?' vroeg Harry toen hij weer stevig op de grond stond.

Hij zag dat ze op een bospad stonden.

'In schotland,' zei ze kortaf en voordat Harry nog wat kon vragen had ze hem al mee de bosjes in gesleurd, ' Stil.'

Harry begon zich net af te vragen wat ze hier aan het doen waren, het was zo te zien, aan de maan dat het net twaalf uur geweest was.

En er was geen kip te bekennen op het bospad, maar toen hoorde Harry voetstappen en een kille lach.

Romana had het ook gehoord, want ze porde Harry in zijn zij.

'Maar meester,' klonk het, 'we konden er niks aan doen-'

'Jullie waren met zijn twaalven! Moet ik er anders zelf achter aan gaan?'

'Nee meester, maar hij werd geholpen door een vrouw.'

'Een vrouw?' de minachting droop van de stem.

'Ja, meester. Ze was goed, erg goed.'

Ze hielden stil en 'de meester' keek zoekend rond. Ineens drong het tot Harry door dat het Voldemort was.

Hij wou tegen Romana: 'Je moet hem doden,' maar hij bedacht zich nog net op tijd.

'Hoe zag ze er uit? Ik ken maar een persoon die dat zou kunnen.'

Voldemort keek nog een keer rond maar liep toen toch verder.

Harry kon bijna wel raden wie de andere persoon was: wormstaart.

'Ik kon het niet goed zien, maar ze was slank en had goudblond haar, best wel lang en-'

Harry realiseerde dat wormstaart een exacte beschrijving gaf van Romana.

'Uhm,' onderbrak Voldemort hem en hij bleef weer staan.

'En ze leek veel op Bosman of Zwarts.'

Voldemort draaide zich ineens om een keek wormstaart met tot spleetjes geknepen ogen aan.

'Ze leek wel op Bosman of Zwarts?' vroeg hij boos, 'denk eens na! Zij alleen kan dat, zij alleen!'

'Maar u had er toch vervloekt?' vroeg Wormstaart angstig.

'Ja, maar Zwarts, want ze heette geen Bosman meer, kwam ze me zelf vertellen, is zo gluiperig als een slang!'

Harry snapte die gezegde niet helemaal, want hij was toch zelf ook een soort slang?

Voldemort liep met grote passen weg en Wormstaart rende achter hem aan.

Romana pakte zijn hand vast en trok hem op het bospad.

Samen liepen ze op een veilige afstand achter Voldemort aan, totdat ze bij een soort kasteeltje aan kwamen.

Romana trok hem weer de bosjes in.

'Kijk,' zei ze, 'dat is het ouder kasteel van Goderic Grifoendor.'

'En dat is de schuilplaats van Voldemort?' vroeg Harry.

Het viel hem op dat ze niet schrok van de naam.

'Ja, en daar bevind zich een van de gruizelementen.'

Moesten ze in het hol van de leeuw om daar een gruizelement te vinden?

Dan konden ze Voldemort beter meteen vermoorden.

'Kunnen we hem dat niet meteen vermoorden?' vroeg Harry dan ook.

'Nee, ik wil zijn gezicht zien als je hem verteld over de gruizelementen.'

'O,' zei Harry hij vond het maar een beetje vreemd, 'En wat is het gruizelement?'

Ze wachtte even voordat ze antwoord gaf: 'Het kasteel.'

'Hoe moeten we dat ooit vernietigen? En merkt Voldemort het niet?'

'Hij heeft ook niks van de andere vijf gemerkt, maar dit wordt wel het moeilijkst.'

'Het wordt niet echt bewaakt door iets, toch?' vroeg Harry.

'Ja, voldemort denkt dat hij zelf genoeg bewaking is.'


End file.
